


What if…?

by Nikkew (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, droubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nikkew
Summary: "Hey, Reiner…", I started, hesitantly."Huh, what is it?""What if one of us, well… What if one of us die?"(RtS Arc Spoilers.)





	What if…?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is so bad.  
> Basically me attempting to write in English, but failing. ;;////;;  
> I'm so sorry for this excuse of a droubble, ReiBert fandom.

"Hey, Reiner…", I started, hesitantly. My voice was quite shaky — it was hours before the Survey Corps appeared in Shiganshina; before the battle, between the soldiers and the warriors.

 

"Huh? What is it?", he asked. His blond hair was messy, maybe because the wind on the top of the walls was strong. His hazel eyes were staring into mine's. "Don't tell me you're getting pessimistic again, Bertolt."

 

"Huh… well…", I continued, shyly. While looking to the sides, only to avoid his piercing eyes. "What if one of us die in this battle…? I mean, it's not—"

 

"Bertolt", he spoke, his features starting to get dark. I loudly gulped, knowing what he was going to say. "You are the Colossal Titan. If you don’t believe in your own abilities, it's more than likely that one of us won’t survival."

 

I knew that Reiner didn’t mean those words — and that he actually cared about me. But, still, it hurt me; what if this was our last dialogue?

 

"Yeah, maybe you're right…", I replied.

 

"Good luck," he hugged me, and then went to his position.

 

"Good bye…", I whispered.


End file.
